Unusual
by Sasukesfavorite1344
Summary: This is about a girl who has unusual spiritual pressure and is being chased down by soul society. But the one who's chasing her is the one she loves. how well she handle this? RainXToushiro
1. Unusual

Sitting at his desk, doing paperwork and sipping tea, it was peaceful and quiet. Just the way toushiro hitsugaya liked it. Toushiro reached for another peice of paper but there wasn't any. Done already? Toushiro was relieved. now he could finally go to bed.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled as she ran into the room.

Toushiro flinched and looked at his vice-captain. "What is it, matsumoto?" Toushiro asked with a hint of attitude.

"We were just assinged a mission in the real world!" Rangiku cried happily.

Toushiro sighed. "When does this mission start?" Toushiro asked as he stood from his desk.

"Tomorrow, captain." Rangiku answered with her big goofy smile.

"Alright, we'll leave first thing in the morning." Toushiro said as he walked past rangiku and out of his office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichi-nii! Wake up!" Yuzu called into her brothers room.

Ichigo slowly opened his eye's and yawned.

"Ichi-nii!!" Yuzu said as she opened the door.

Ichigo jumped up. "Knock much?" Ichigo asked with a huff.

"Ichi-nii, you have visitors!" Yuzu said with a smile.

"Huh? Who?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his tired eye's.

"I'm not sure. I'll send them up!" Yuzu said as she walked out the door.

Ichigo waited in his room and finaly his 'visitors' showed up.

"Toushiro? Rangiku? What're you two doing here?" ichigo asked lazily.

"We've been sent here because of some unusual spiritual pressure appearing all over karakura town. We've been told to investigate." Toshiro explained.

"Unusual spiritual pressure? I haven't felt anything.." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, your not exactly good at detecting spiritual pressure." Toushiro with a sigh.

"Ichigo! Can i borrow your text bo- Who're they?" A red haired girl said as she walked into the room.

"I'm Rangiku! Nice to meet you! Who're you?" Rangiku said happily.

"Rain." Rain said plainly. "And who're you?" Rain asked toushiro.

"Toushiro hitsugaya." Toushiro said calmly.

"Ah. ok. Ichigo, can i borrow your text book? I left mine at school." Rain said as she looked at ichigo.

"Yeah, here." Ichigo said as he grabbed a book and threw it at rain.

"Thank you." Rain said as she caught it and walked out of the room.

"Matsumoto, you felt that didn't you?" Toushiro asked rangiku as he pulled out his phone.

"Yes, captain." Rangiku answered as she stared at where the girl was just standing.

"Huh? What're you guys talking about?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Kurosaki, one of thoose unusual spiritul pressure's, is coming from her." Toushiro said seriously as he typed this information to soul society.

**A/N Sorry its so short! I kinda ran out of idea's... anyways! I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter well be coming soon! =3**


	2. Split personality

Rain retreated to her room after meeting with rangiku and toushiro. As soon as she saw the look in his eye's she wanted to cry. It was hatred. Rain closed her door quietly and melted onto her floor. She wouldn't cry. She mustn't. She had a rough life as a kid. not knowing her last name, having theese strange eye's, and because of the way she looked she was severely abused and mean to. She couldn't go to school because of the bullies that would abuse her.

One day rain was walking alone down the street and was ambushed by a bunch of kids. They hit her, kicked her, spit on her and called her names. She didn't bother to fight back anymore. Then thats when ichigo had showed up. Now she lives with the kurosakis and ichigo is her best friend.

Rain didn't realize that she had begun crying until she heard a knock on her door.

"Oi, you alright in there?" Ichigo's voice came through the door.

Rain wiped her tears and stood up. "I'm fine." Rain said as she opened the door. She saw more then just ichigo standing there. Toushiro and rangiku where there too.

"Rain we need to talk to you." Ichigo said seriously.

Rain looked at him with wide eye's. "About?" Rain asked nervously.

"Let us in so we can tell you." Ichigo said with a calm tone.

Rain hesitated and then stepped aside to let them in.

Ichigo and the others proceeded into the room. Rain closed the door behind then nervously.

"Rain, what is your last name?" Toushiro asked with thoose same eye's.

Rain refused to look at him. "I don't know my last name. I only know my first." Rain answered as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

Ichigo leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Whats the meaning of asking me this? I've been asked this before! I answered them all honestly!" Rain growled nervously.

Toushiro ground his teeth. He can't tell her about soul society. How was he going to explain this?

"Well?" Rain asked as she got even more nervous.

"Do you know of the name, abari?" Toushiro said without realizing it.

Rain looked at him with a weird expression. "Abari? What? No i've never heard of that." Rain said confused.

"Captain, why'd you bring that up?" Rangiku asked toushiro confused.

"look at her face and hair. Who does she look like to you?" Toushiro whispered to rangiku.

Rangiku looked at rain. She studied her face and then her hair. "She looks like renji!" Rangiku gasped surprised.

"Exactly." Toushiro said with a sigh.

"Renji? Who's that?" Rain asked very confused.

"Rangiku call soul society-" Toushiro started.

"Way ahead of you captain." Rangiku said as she began talking to soul society. "Yes, we would like to have renji abari, from the 6th squad to come to the real world, please. Thank you." Rangiku said as she hung up her phone.

"What do you mean she looks like renji?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Oi! Who the hells renji?!" Rain asked with a huff.

"You'll soon find out. Kurosaki, look at her, she looks like him." Toushiro said certainly.

Ichigo studied rains face. "Ah.. your right. Its faint but it's there." Ichigo said nodding his head.

Rain was getting pissed off. "WHO'S RENJI?!?!?!" Rain yelled at them with rage.

"I said you'll soon find out." Toushiro growled at her.

Rain looked in his eye's and saw once again the hatred. Rain was scared, what was going on? Who were theese people? Why was there so much hatred coming from one boy, she just met? Rain closed her eye's and looked away from him.

"Awww! Captain you hurt her feelings!" Rangiku said with a sad tone.

Rain looked at them again. "My feeling are not hurt! I don't have feelings! I've been abused, hated and alone, my whole life! I have no feelings!" Rain growled as she stood. "I would like it if you left me alone before i kill you." Rain said warningly. She had theese outbursts alot.

Toushiro noticed the air change around them. It was rain. Toushiro saw her eye's were different. They were more of a dragons then a humans.

"Captain, what should we do?" Rangiku whispered unsure.

"We're staying." Toushiro said both to rangiku and rain.

Rain's eye's snapped open. "I don't wanna kill you, so i'll leave then." Rain said as she opened ehr window and jumped out.

"Wait!" Ichigo called after her. He was too late, rain was gone.


	3. Soul returns

Ichigo sighed and hit his forehead. "Aye, aye! She does this weekly." Ichigo complained.

Rangiku was completely confused. "What was with that personality change?" Rangiku asked ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know. She does it every week though." Ichigo explained.

Toushiro looked at ichigo. "Where does she usually go?" Toushiro asked as he popped a soul candy in his mouth.

"Eh.. Usually to a high place." Ichigo said as he grabbed his badge and set it to his chest. Ichigo caught his body and layed it on the floor.

"Alright! lets go!" Toushiro said as all three of them jumped out the window and after Rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain sat down on the top of a building that overshown the sky and the river. Rain was back to her normal self. "Why? Why do i always do this? i always yell and it feels like i'm not even in controll!" Rain cried in confusion.

"Don't cry child..." A voice said to her.

"Huh?" Rain looked around her. No one was there.

"Over here.." The voice said next to rain.

Rain jumped and looked beside her. "Y-your-!"

The woman smiled. "Masaki kurosaki." Masaki said with a smile.

"But aren't you..." Rain trailed off.

"Dead? Yes, i am. But i feel that it was time for me to come out in the open." Masaki said with a smile.

Rain noticed how much ichigo looked like her. It was mostly in the face, and the smile. "Why did you come to me? Why not ichigo, or isshin?" rain asked confused.

Masaki sighed. "Well, ichigo would probally break down into tears. I hate seeing him cry." Masaki said lightly. "And isshin.. well he can't see ghousts." Masaki sad with a small chuckle.

Rain smiled at her. "Ah. I guess your right." Rain said as she looked at the river.

"As for coming to see you, I feel like you need some motherly advice." Masaki said brightly as she set her hand on rain's shoulder.

Rain looked at her and smiled. "Well now i know where ichigo gets his high spirits from." Rain complimented.

Masaki smiled at her. "Your like another daughter to isshin you know. He loves you as much as he does karin, yuzu and ichigo." masaki said calmly.

Rain smiled and nodded. "I know." She answered.

"You should know, that even with you like this, ichigo well never change his veiw of you." Masaki said sincerely.

Rain sighed. "Masaki, can i ask you something?" Rain asked as she hugged her knees.

"Of course." masaki answered.

"Why does toushiro seem like he hates me? We just met and i feel this strange aura coming from him." rain said deeply as she frowned.

Masaki was silent for a moment. "Rain, its not that he hates you. He just dosen't know you so he won't trust you the way he does ichigo." Masaki explained to her.

Rain sighed in relief. "Thats good to hear." Rain said with a smile.

"Rain, here." Masaki said as she took one of rain's hands and handed her something.

"Whats this?" Rain asked as she observed it. It was a soul candy.

"Its a soul candy. If you swallow this, a soul will be in your body, when your not. You'll understand this sometime." Masaki said as she slowly disappeared.

"Huh? M-masaki!" Rain caled as she finally disappeared. Rain looked at the soul candy in her hand and smiled at it. "Thank you, masaki." Rain whispered brightly as she stood and looked at the moon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you sense her?" Ichigo asked Toushiro as they ran through the night air.

"Yes! She's straight ahead!" Toushiro said as they began to use shunpo.

They finally saw rain standing on a building.

"Rain!!" Ichigo called as he barged ahead of the others.

"Wait, kurosaki!" Toushiro called after him, but of course ichigo ignored him.

"Rain!" Ichigo said as he stopped on the building. Toushiro and rangiku stopped right next to him.

Rain turned around and looked at them. then she popped something in her mouth and swallowed.

"What the-?" Ichigo asked as suddenly rain was ripped from her body.

Toushiro's eye's widened in shock. "She's... a shinigami?!" Toushiro asked full of shock.

"Rain!?" Ichigo asked as he watched rain fall on her butt and her body still moving.

Rain was ignoring them. Rain looked at herself. "What.. am i?" Rain asked as she stood slowly.

"Ah!! Rain-chan! Long time no see!!" Rain's body cheered as she hugged her.

Rain's face was saying wtf. "Uh.. who're you?" Rain said as she broke out of the hug.

The girls face dropped. "You don't remember me? Thats soo cold rain-chan!" the girl said as she began crying.

Rain looked at her like she had two heads. "Eh..." rain said rubing the back of her head.

"Its me! Shira-chan!!!!" The girl said happily.

"Shira...chan?" Rain asked if she had not heard it right.

"Oh yeah.. You probally got killed so your memories are gone. Bummer!" Shira said with a sigh.

"Wait what?" Toushiro asked confused.

Shira's mouth dropped when she saw toushiro. "Shiro-chan!!!" Shira yelled as she tackled toushiro.

"Get off him, shira!!!!" Rain growled at her. "I remember you! always clinging evreyone you saw! Damn snow cone." Rain said as she rubbed her temples. she getting a headache.

"Shiro-chan! I missed you!!!" Shira squealed as she squished toushiro.

"Would you get off me!?" Toushiro said, trying to push shira off.

Rangiku was giggling and ichigo was shaking his head.

Shira was pretty much killing toushiro with her hugs.

"Thats enough, shira!" Rain growled as she kicked shira off from toushiro.

"haha! You just injured your body!!!" Shira laughed as she pointed at rain.

Rain sighed and shook her head. "My head.." Rain complained as she held her head.

"Oi, you ok rain?" Ichigo asked her.

"Ah, just she's giving me a headache." Rain said as she rubbed her temples again.

"All theese years and your still a small fry!" Shira said with a laugh.

Rain's eye's flickered. "Small fry? SMALL FRY?! I KILL YOU!!" Rain yelled at Shira.

Shira stuck her tongue out at her. "Go ahead, you'll just kill yourself!" Shira laughed.

Rain growled and turned her back on shira. "Dumb brat." She growled.

"Dumb shinigami!!" Shira said as she made a face.

"huh? shinigami?" Rain asked confused.

Everyone sighed. "you remember me but you don't remember anything else?" Shira asked with shock.

Rain shook her head. "Not really... I remember one other thing but its foggy.." Rain said slightly confused.

"What is it?" Shira asked wonderingly.

"Well, its not clear... i can't really make anything out... it's some kind of mask i think... with teal marks all over it..." Rain explained as she pictured it in her head.

"Mask? Toushiro asked confused. _Could it be a hollow mask?_

"Captain!" Rangiku said as she pointed to a senkai gate that was opening. A hell butterfly flew out and renji soon folowed.

"Ah! Sorry i'm late guys! I was working when you called. Why did you call anyways?" Renji asked as he scratched his head.

"Abari, do you recongize this girl?" Toushiro said pointing to rain who was arguing with shira.

Renji studied her. "No, who is she?" Renji asked confused slightly.

"Your sister." Toushiro said seriously.

"WHAT?!" Renji and rain yelled at that same time. They looked at each other. They did look identical.


	4. Family?

Rain was sitting on the roof trying to figure this out. "He's.. my brother? Oh hell no." Rain refused as she stood and walked over to the edge of the building.

"What do you mean, oh hell no?" Renji growled at his so called sister.

Rain shot him a rude glance. "I am not related to this idiot!" Rain refused as she turned her head in outrage.

"IDIOT!? we just met and your calling me an idiot already!?" Renji growled at her.

"Oh my, its the baboon!" Rain snickered at her brother.

Renji thought for a few seconds then looked at rain again. "baboon?" he asked confused.

Rain hung her head. "You just proved my point..." Rain sighed.

Renji thought again and then sighed. "Damn.." He mummbled.

"Rain, if your a shinigami then wheres your zanpaktou?" Toushiro asked as he pointed to rain's side, where her zanpaktou should be.

"Eh? Zanpaktou? What's that?" Rain asked slightly confused.

Toushiro sighed and shook his head. "A zanpaktou is a copy of your soul, into a sword. They all have special techniques. Mine is ice based." Toushiro explained to rain.

Rain listened as toushiro went on. She was starting to understand what he was saying. Copy of yourself, own special techiniques..

"Do you understand?" Toushiro asked.

Rain nodded. "Ah. But i don't have a zanpaktou." Rain said kinda worriedly.

"Ah. thats because you haven't summoned it." Ichigo explained to her.

"Summoned it?" Rain repeated.

"Ah! My zanpaktou's name is haineko, and it means ash cat. That means my zanpaktou can turn into ash." Rangiku said as she showed her haineko. "I summoned her long ago. You have to search inside your soul for him or her." Rangiku said as she replaced haineko.

Rain thought for a moment. "How do you do that?" Rain asked seriously.

"Well, you just relax and search your mind. Theres no way to teach you. You have to figure it out on your own." Toushiro said as he stretched. "We better head to uraharas place for the night, rangiku, renji. And you two should head home." Toushiro said to ichigo and rain.

"Yeah, yeah." Rain replied as she got into her body and shira's soul candy popped out. Rain caught it and set it in her pocket. She turned to toushiro. "Toushiro, your captain level right?" Rain asked.

Toushiro looked at her. "Yes." He replied.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Rain asked seriously.

Toushiro was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. Toushiro thought for a moment. "Alright." He agreed.

Rain smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you." She thanked him.

Toushiro nodded and renji, rangiku and him took off towards uraharas.

Ichigo and rain headed home and went to bed.

**A/N Sorry its short again! I ran out of ideas again... all well enjoy! I well try to put a new one up every week, or day! =3**


End file.
